


Jetlag gets me horny

by dalphee



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Airports, F/F, Forbidden Love, Jetlag, NSFW, Smut, hawt sechs, lesbian love, the sort of stuff they don't teach you in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalphee/pseuds/dalphee
Summary: They met months ago on Tumblr, they finally arrange to see eachother in real life. How will it go?
(it will go sexual)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take the pain  
> Take the pleasure  
> I'm a master of both

Repeated_sigh's brain was confuddled as she saw Eloise across the airport. She was looking forward to this trip for HOURS

Feeling bold, she strode over. "Hello my best friend and favourite person" she stuttered, suddenly nervous. They had been waiting to meet each other for months, now it was finally happening. It seemed so casual planning it then, now the anticipation had finally let out and they were both really anxious - what if they didn't click in person?

Repeated_sigh looked at Eloise's blank, unreacting face expectantly... why wasn't she saying anything? Repeated_sigh pushed slightly hurt feeling aside and assumed Eloise was just experiencing jet lag. She began to lead Eloise to the car and, fortunately, Eloise seemed to follow.

Repeated_sigh's eyes flicked over Eloise's unresponsive state with concern as she turned on the engine. Even as the engine vibrated the car, Eloise's face remained blank.

It was not a long drive from the airport to repeated_sigh's house, only about 30 minutes. Repeated_sigh spoke at Eloise the whole time, receiving only grunts in response.

Eventually, they arrived at repeated_sigh's house. "Here we are" announced repeated_sigh as they walked through the door. Repeated_sigh was intending to do a full house tour, but Eloise seemed to have other ideas

The tour finished in Repeated_sigh's bedroom, and as soon as repeated_sigh finished babbling nonsensically, Eloise's eyes locked onto her for the first time since they had met at the airport. Blushing, repeated_sigh backed into the bed, as Eloise's almost predatory stare followed.

As they tumbled onto the bed, repeated_sigh began to half-heartedly protest, "No, Eloise... my mum will be home soon"

"You wanted this, didn't you" Eloise stated with a smirk, "why else would you finish in the bedroom?"

Repeated_sigh looked away bashfully, exposing her smooth porcelain neck which Eloise attacked immediately. Moaning, repeated_sigh shifted her hips, tangling her fingers in Eloise's hair. Eloise moved her leg slightly so it was in between repeated_sigh's legs as they both eagerly searched for more friction.

Eloise pulled back from repeated_sigh's neck, "if this okay?" she asked while a hand snaked down. Feeling more confident now, repeated_sigh responded by grabbing the back of Eloise's head and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Humming in approval, Eloise began to lift repeated_sigh's shirt over her head, only briefly breaking the kiss. Repeated_sigh's hand began to grope lower, joining Eloise's, as they both began to shed their clothes. Soon it was just repeated_sigh, Eloise and the sheets. They drank in each other's bodies, so thankful in that moment that they had began to message each other all those months ago.

Then there were hands everywhere and they were both lost in the passion and in the heat of each other's bodies. All too soon, it was over any they lay in each others arms, panting and sighing repeatedly.

"repeated_sigh! is your friend here?" suddenly called repeated_sigh's mother from below. Looking at each other in horror, repeated_sigh quickly ushered Eloise out of the window, the haze clearing and repeated_sigh realising what she had done.

But Eloise only smirked again - "I'll be back, repeated_sigh" she told her confidently with a wink, holding repeated_sigh's chin softly in her hand, "you could never get enough of me".

With that, she disappeared into the night, but they both knew that she would soon come back. She always did.

**Author's Note:**

> *drops mic*


End file.
